Life Of The Fittest
by hoangvu
Summary: A bunny named Will P. Jumps, a soldier, gets discharged from the military and is granted a new life in Zootopia. How will society perceive the bunny's experience towards civilization?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _1 year ago…_

"Lieutenant Jumps!"

"…"

"Get your ass over here soldier! We're in some deep shit without you!"

"Arghhh… what the hell…" I murmured.

All I could hear were explosions and shouting. There was a hint of napalm and gunpowder around me. As my vision turned clear, I stared at my general like an idiot who didn't have the answers for a question.

"Jumps! What the hell are you standing there for?"

"Yes sir! What's going on sir?"

"You have the audacity to ask me that soldier?! Get your lazy ass out to the field or I'll use you as a meat shield! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU BUCK?"

"YES SIR!"

"THEN MOVE YOUR FEET!"

My ears kept ringing as each explosion rumbled our fort. These goddamn rabbit ears make everything a pain in the ass… Especially the amount of negativity I get from my general.

When I got out of the forts, the field was already an apocalypse. Bodies flying, string of bullets zipping through the atmosphere, mortar shells exploding and lots blood. It was a massacre and we're going to need good supply of body bags.

Then when I looked up at the sky, ten attack helicopters swarmed our entire base like a colony of bees.

 _But goddamn we were in a hell hole for sure._

"Ack! I'm hit!"

That familiar voice hit me. "Oliver?!"

I ran towards my injured friend. By the looks of his injuries, they were minor. Only 2 bullet wounds and a bruised ankle. _Thank goodness…_

"Oliver! Are you alright?"

"What does it look like you dumb bunny!"

"Uhh…. not okay…?"

"Goddamn you bunnies are dumb! I'm alright you imbecile!"

"Look Oliver, there's no time to joke around. I need to get you to the safety zone!"

"But what about you Jumps?"

"Don't worry about me… I can take care of things myself."

"We can't leave a fellow comrade Jumps. It's part of the code of honor. Remember?!"

"That's dif-."

"You told me that it was stupid to be independent. You're now demonstrating that. Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know that… but it's my duty to protect the people and our comrades."

"Then WHY can't I help? Am I a burden to you?"

"No it's just…"

"Just what huh?"

I wasn't think straight at that moment. But what stayed true was that I was made to kill, no matter what. Even though I was a sane mammal, I could never forget the dreadful deeds I committed on several missions that I participated in. My friend never knew this side of me…

After I got my comrade to the safety zone, he knew that I was up to no good what so ever. I commanded the medics and soldiers to escort Oliver to another place that was safe. However, my friend didn't take my leave so easily.

"LET ME GO SOLDIERS!"

"I'm sorry sir. We were commanded to aid you…" the soldier apologetically said.

"HE'S MY GODDAMN FRIEND! HE'S TAKING ON A SUICIDE MISSION!"

"Ignore him. I will take things on my own hands."

Watching the chopper leave. I head towards the armory. In the armory, there was a machine gun, rocket launcher and a couple of grenades. The machine gun was just what I needed.

As I got out of the armory, I started spraying at the attack helicopters with my machine gun. One by one, they exploded and chunks of metal and glass flew everywhere. The pilots didn't even see the bullets coming towards them. All the enemies slowly retreated as they began to feel powerless without their helicopters and until they can no longer attack our fort. In the end, marching over a dead pile of bodies, I stood with pure confidence.

I soon began to feel exhausted from the action I just performed and dizziness clustered in my head. My eyes were closing very slowly. As my eyes closed, everything went black and all I heard was a distant chant.

 _A week later…_

I was sitting in a chair in a dark, isolated room. Everything was pitch black and the climate was very humid and moist. I soon felt immobilized as I attempted to move around. I was tied around with a rope that was strung very tightly around my body like a snake constricting a defenseless prey. Well… I am a prey after all. Am I right? _Haha…_

"God… I hope they're not setting me up for torture" I thought horridly.

A few moments later I heard ticking which was very ominous. Each tick I heard grew louder and it eventually panged my ears to the death of me. Again these goddamn bunny ears… Not only the ticking sounds hurt me, it also grew suspense which made me expect the unlikely.

The environment also accompanied the ticking noises which made things even scarier. This was the only time I was ever afraid of things outside of my military career.

The ticking eventually stopped and I was relieved but… A loud thump echoed underneath me. Underneath was an abyss which lead to my doom. It felt like an endless rollercoaster ride while sitting in my chair then a pit of spikes began to turn visible…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I woke up in a blank white room. I was wearing a hospital gown and my body felt adventurous around it. I noticed my bed was soaking wet from the perspiration I produced from the awful night terror. That wasn't my first one, I've had plenty ever since I was fourteen years old. Why was I so young to join the military? A lot of mammals asked me that. I guess I was in top shape than most recruits back in the Savannah or maybe the amount of dedication I put for the military. I've still got a long life ahead of me, I mean I'm only 26.

A strong smell of isopropyl alcohol struck my nose. Oh… it's just the hospital room. Do they always smell like that? Then the door opened quietly. It was my general. _Shit… what am I going to say to him?_

"Ahem… Lieutenant Jumps."

"Yes sir?"

"I've got some good news for you…"

"And that is sir?"

"The governor admired your true bravery on the fiel-."

"Wait. What sir? I don't remember what happened…"

"I guess you were in an unconscious state while news about you spread across the districts."

"What news are you talking about?"

"Goddamn you bunnies are stupid. You don't even remember what you did at the field?"

"We-well I don't reckon remembering any of my actions. Do you mind telling me the details sir?"

"You saved a ton of soldiers buck. Maybe even more than a ton."

I started to contemplate of what I did so significant. Still I couldn't remember due to the amount of stress and dizziness in my head.

"…and news spread around saying you took down ten attack helicopters with just a machine gun! Do you realize how much precision you put on those choppers?"

Then those words hit, I now knew what I've done. It was good news but I started think about the code of honor. I indeed did bend those rules. _It also reminded me of my friend…_

"Sir sorry to interrupt sir… Do you know the status of Major Oliver?"

"Oh… well yes indeed."

"Do you know where he's located?"

"Um Lieutenant. I believe that is classified. But I assure you he's alright."

 _Thank goodness he's alive. That's all I needed to know._

"Anyways, the governor is giving you a new life since you've done so much for the military. He's also awarding you the most prestigious reward. And you're the first bunny to do so."

 _Wait… new life? What the hell does that mean?_

"Wait sir. Are you telling me I'm going to be discharged from the military?"

"Well… in simplicity sake…yes."

"Why sir? Don't all my friends want me to be with them?"

"Actually most of your friends are happy with the reward you earned. Even your friend Oliver best wishes a good life to you."

Even Oliver agrees with my friends? I'm starting to doubt that but whatever the general says is always true. _They never lie. It's part of the code of honor._

"Isn't living the urban life always your dream after you've accomplished your job?"

That is certainly true, I mean I've been a country boy ever since I was born in Bunnyburrow. There's always things to learn in the urban life like technology, cities, sightseeing, transportation and stuff like that. I've never got the chance to learn those except for military purposes but still I've never quite explored that section very thoroughly.

Either I'm willing to accept the reward or decline. I still find it hard to choose. But whatever my friends thought I believed in chasing was always my main goal and they believed with me. What have I got to lose?

"Sir, I accept your invitation."

"Great! The governor will supply you with starting cash and also supply you with public housing."

"Sir, what city will I live in?"

"Zootopia."

Zootopia? I was surprised to hear that. Why a bunny like me would be living in a huge freaking city. How will society view me as? Weak? Small? Frail? But those categories didn't even fit me. I'm a bunny that came from the military. Those traits DEFINENTLY don't fit me at all. In fact, I could even beat up lion in a blink of an eye. But would they view as a killer? A murderer? A baby killer? A disgrace to all bunnies?

My mind was taking in too much thoughts about stereotyping. I was becoming a bit too pessimistic about this…

"…also your speech starts in four days, so be ready for that."

Shit… I sucked at speeches.

 _4 days later…_

Speeches… I absolutely sucked at them. The ceremony was taking place in the Savannah. What did you expect? A happy looking forest?

I was wearing a formal military suit. It felt uncomfortable at first but I got used to it. The crowd was full of high ranked officers and soldiers. And the governor was standing right next to the podium, making his speech about the commitment of the soldiers of how they were devoted into protecting our world.

"Our bravest, strongest and gutsy mammal in the military. Valedictorian for 14 years. The soldier that will be announced is…"

Well… here it goes…

"Lt. Will Phyllis Jumps!"

I walked towards the podium and as soon as I got there, I was humiliated. The crowd started laughing and their faces were in disbelief. Some of them remained calm, but some had a hint of jealousy. The atmosphere killed my mood. I knew this was coming anyways.

"Ahem." The crowd went silent.

"Uh… hello fellow comrades…" Still the crowd went silent.

"Uhh… gosh where do I start huh?" The crowd still went silent.

"Anyways… as a country rabbit, I admired my father's military service back when I was 4 years old."

"I always told him he was the greatest soldier in the world."

"…and one day told him that I want to be a soldier when I grow up." The crowd smiled a bit.

"My mother would always disagree with my decisions and most of my class mates made fun of my size and told me that I wasn't fit for the duty." The crowded shifted into sympathy.

"However my dad told me to never give up on a dream that you'll chase."

"As long as you keep working harder for your goal, you can become what you want to become which is who I am today no?"

"I kept fighting for who I was. I always had the guts to volunteer unlike all you wimpy predators. How did a little bunny become valedictorian huh?"

"That's who I am."

The crowd went silent until one faithful clap broke the silence. Everyone had emotional faces and then eventually all the soldiers and officers clapped, I even saw a buff looking panther burst into tears. Was my speech that good? _Nah._

At the very end I was awarded with The Medal Of Honor, and I'm the first bunny to ever achieve it. I guess I feel special about it and I've surpassed my father's rank. I'm sure at home my parents are worried sick about me but after my discharge? Sure, they'll begin to weep for my return. As a result, happiness flooded within me. I knew this was just the start of my new life. But will it turn good?

 **Yep, this pretty much sums up the prologue, which is to give you some detail and an idea of my OC. How is my OC? Please leave a review and express your opinions about him, I would appreciate that. Also this is my first fanfic, so criticism is accepted here. Please don't flame if you have a reason to. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and have a great day. ~Peace.**


	2. The Job Interview

Chapter 1

Present Day

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- *tap"

"Mmmrggh… what time is it…?" I said in a groggy tone.

 **5:30 AM**

"Whaatt….? My job interview is in four and a half hours…"

 _Yep. Waking up early was a normal thing for me._

I got up from my bed, and stretched for a good long-lasting minute. My fur was all messy, covered in grime. I was also wearing a plain white t-shirt that had oil stains and odd looking substances planted on the back of the shirt. And I smelled horrendous.

"Darn. I should've put on deodorant yesterday…"

Yesterday, I was doing odd jobs around the city, desperately doing anything for money really. But today was a special day. _A job interview._ This wasn't my first job interview though, I've been rejected with the same results five times already. I'm just hoping today they'll give me a chance. Anyways, I need a shower.

I walked into my bathroom, undressed myself and turned the shower knob at the highest temperature. As I entered the shower, it soothed my whole body. The hot water made my muscles relax, which satisfied my mood. I kept changing several positions to let the hot water explore my whole entire body. It felt marvelous.

After a good fifteen minute shower, I dried myself and quickly got dressed. I head over to my balcony, just to see the view. The view towards the balcony was a pleasant one, I would overlook the roads and along it where boulevards and shops. While the road extended, it would reach to the point where it stopped at the horizon. On the horizon, a dim yellowish-orange sun appeared which illuminated Zootopia pretty darn well. Well not too well though but still it was relaxing to see the view.

I planned on taking myself a tour by walking through Zootopia. Zootopia had a lot of industries, technology, shops, restaurants, pretty much what a mega city would look like which past my first expectations when I first came here. I also discovered social media networks such as Furbook, Tweeter, Instagraffe, Snapcatz, and others. I found it quite redundant, but I've seen people use it to socialize and such so it didn't bother me anyway.

While walking, I stopped and observed a café. Usually I see a lot of cops hang out at the place, which I ended up calling it "the police zone". I remembered a big, fat looking cheetah would always come there for donuts. He was really obsessed with sweets and the famous pop star "Gazelle". I heard Gazelle's music before, and I somewhat liked it. I mean, I'm not that type of guy into music. Anyways back to the café, I've always wondered to myself how cops actually enjoy eating donuts and drinking coffee in there. Ok, that sounded too stereotypical.

"Gosh, how do cops live on that stuff? It seems so unhealthy…" I thought to myself.

I kept walking until I found my favorite restaurant. "Spaghetti Farm." Yep that's right, I love Italian food. Ever since I was little, my mother would always feed me spaghetti with carrots for dinner. In Bunnyburrow, I'm pretty sure I was the only rabbit that actually enjoyed that stuff while others just had plain carrots and such. The robust smell of marinara and the rich fragrance of cheese and pasta always aroused my stomach. Literally… they should give spaghetti a chance.

I glanced at my watch.

 **8:03 AM**

"Well, I better head back home and prepare for my interview." I thought enthusiastically.

When I arrived to my apartment, I went in to my room, dressed up in a blue polo and khakis and read my watch again.

 **8:36 AM**

"I still got time…"

I took my banana off the kitchen counter and ate it quietly while watching TV. I was watching the news to see if anything new happened.

" _Good morning fellow Zootopians. My name is Zoey Weasleton and today we will discuss about two of Zootopia's biggest heroes, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. What do you think of these two police officers Jake?"_

" _Well Zoey, I think these two work exceptionally well together despite their diverse species. Especially the mutualistic relationship, which I think is growing really strong from the way they interact with each other."_

"A fox and a bunny working together in the ZPD? Sounds unorthodox and ironic but they sure sound like they know what to do." I thought to myself in an intriguing manner.

" _I agree with you Zack. We mammals rarely see a fox and bunny work together. In fact, it's pretty ironic am I right?"_

Well she just stole those words right out of my mouth. But for some reason they were laughing about the irony. I didn't see it funny and I cringed, bearing to watch the news any longer.

I read my watch again.

 **9:17 AM**

I left my apartment, grabbed my bag of the counter, locking the doors and headed straight to the bus stop.

 _A couple of minutes later…_

Once I got to the bus stop, it was crowded. All the animals were piling up the bus entrance, so I had to wait till all the animals settled in. When the stampede stopped, I luckily found two empty seats at the very end of the bus. I sat in one seat and put my bag on the other. The bus driver looked around to see anybody and there wasn't.

"WAIT!"

My ears perked up from the yell. The only seat that was occupied wasn't an animal which was my bag. Well darn I was hoping nobody else would show up. Gosh I'm so selfish…

When the passenger entered, I immediately recognized who it was. _Judy Hopps._ But wait, where's her partner? Oh well… I guess he isn't here. Judy was wearing a police uniform, her height was just like an average bunny's. She had violet eyes and black spots on the tip of her ears.

"Excuse me sir? Is someone going to sit here?"

"No mam'. I'll move my bag for ya."

She smiled and happily sat down.

"Well she's in a pretty good mood." I thought to myself

The bus ride was pretty long, while time was passing, I was mesmerized by the amazing appearance of the city. Lots of restaurants, shopping outlets, furniture marts, grocery stores and many more. Man how much funding did they put into this city? This could eventually turn into a megalopolis.

But then Judy decided to break that concentration.

"What's your name sir? You look new around here."

"Will"

"Last name?"

"Jumps"

"Since I asked for your name. I'll tel-."

"You're Judy Hopps right?" I interrupted

"How did you know?" she smiled in curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are. After all, you contributed into solving the Nighthowler case." I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"So Officer Hopps. Where's your partner?"

"Nick? He's in the precinct right now. I'm kinda ran a bit late today."

"Uh huh…" I said in agreement.

The bus stopped, and it was my destination.

"Well, it's nice talking to you Officer Hopps. But I better get going."

"Thanks. By the way call me Judy instead."

When I got off the bus, I began to focus on the job interview. The building was a newspaper industry. I felt like the job didn't fit me but my capabilities of writing were pretty good, especially writing mission reports during military service. Although it sounded boring as hell, but I needed a job. I also wrote journal entries A.K.A diaries which were pretty fun to do because of the freedom of expression and personal thoughts always made my day better. It sounds like I'm talking to a diary like a person in a mental hospital.

I soon entered the building and followed the signs that read "FOR HIRE". When I got to the interviewing room, I was curious to see who the interviewer was. It was a mouse with an elegant, mature looking expression. I gave him my job application just to see if I met the requirements for the job. Just when the mouse looked at the bottom of the application, he politely said "Sorry." I jolted back a bit asking him why.

"Sorry sir, it's just that we don't accept soldiers for this job."

"Who says a soldier can't join the newspaper industry? I'm quite offended by that young sir."

"I would hire you, but unfortunately our boss told us not to hire soldiers." The mouse said apologetically.

"Can you convince your boss that I can work here? I really need a job here Jerry."

"Look… if I try to convince my boss to hire a soldier. Not only he tries to call the police on you, but I'll also lose my job. So I don't want both of us getting in trouble. The only solution is to find another place to work… I'd like to help, but I can't do anything about."

"Geez… are bosses always against soldiers?

"Well yeah. Bosses usually want people that are civilized rather than people who kill. My boss said that to me."

"Well, thank you for telling me anyways…" I replied in a monotone manner.

"No problem. Thank you for visiting us sir."

I felt pretty upset for the fact that I've been rejected for the sixth time with the exact results I'd expect. But at the same time, the job didn't really feel right for me as it was just a job on writing reports and news articles which was the most boring-ass thing to do. I really need a job that could fit me, but which one could it be for a soldier like me? Did I rhyme? I hate it when that happens… I eventually left the building, my stomach rumbled and decided to check the time.

 **11:46 AM**

"Man I man starving! What should I eat?"

There was a Mediterranean restaurant which I've never been before, and there was also a deli nearby. I decided to go to the Mediterranean restaurant since it had good ratings on Kelp. When I entered the restaurant, the aroma of hummus and pita bread soon salivated my mouth. The waiter asked me if I had any friends with me which I replied no. When I got my menu, I observed the items on the list. There was a variety I've never tried except for pita bread and hummus. They also had weird Greek names but I didn't mind at all. When waiter came, he asked if I was ready to order.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like a basket of pita bread with hummus."

"Mhm…" he mumbled as he wrote down the order.

"I also want vegetarian gyros, falafel balls, and a Greek salad."

"Yes… and anything you would like to drink sir?"

"Water please" I smiled appreciatively.

"Ok sir, you're order will be here in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you."

I looked around the interior of the restaurant. Everything was so neat and modernized, the design of the restaurant was almost like a Greek palace with lots of pillars along the side of the walls. They also had pictures of Greek gods which was an interesting thing to learn back when I was in school. I looked around the tables and everyone seemed to be talking with their friends. I realize I was the only one with nobody to accompany me. I didn't really make any friends when I first came to Zootopia, probably because I looked like a hobo at the start. But I really wasn't because I came back from a mission that involved with oil rigs. I also got glances from animals that were quite rude and disgusting. The only friends that I've ever had were the ones in the military like Oliver, Charlie, Ursa, Fangblade and more. I still call them, and they'd always ask me if I got a Lamborghini, which I replied no as always.

Anyways, the waiter then alerted me that my order was here. When the food safely landed on the table, I was going to dig in like a predator even though I'm prey, I just didn't care about that. I was starved to death and began to eat rapidly. The food was indeed very delicious, and by the way, there were free pita bread and hummus refills, so I ordered as many as I wanted until my stomach turned into a hot air balloon. When I was done with the food, I gave a five dollar tip to the waiter and paid. Once I left the restaurant, I felt satisfied with my meal.

The sky was still clear and the sun was still young. I had plenty of time to do other activities but since my stomach was full, I began to feel exhausted and drowsy which made my conclusion to go home. When I got home, my phone was ringing. The person who was attempting to call me was my best friend, Oliver, so I pressed the accept button.

"Sup?" I asked, with a lazy posture.

"Hey Jumps. Got a lambo yet?"

"Haha… no Oliver I haven't." I chuckled.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know how you're doing in the city life."

"Yeah yeah." I replied.

"You got a job yet? Like an official one?" He asked

"Well… are odd jobs official?"

"Buck, you got rejected again?"

"What did you expect? Business men apparently hate soldiers for no particular reason."

"Well… maybe because we are messy? Unorganized? Scum? Stuff like that maybe." He reasoned.

"That's just you Oliver…"

"Ok but there's a reason why they hate us Jumps. They can't hate us just for no reason."

"Hmm… you're right. I always hated when you have your point taken."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"I never said that…"

I made a heavy sigh, thinking of what to do next. I was always in a jam whenever I get rejected from a job interview. It was like thinking of an answer for a hard ass question that nobody could answer. Instead of suffering by myself, I had to ask Oliver for any ideas of jobs that would fit me. It was that one time I had to stop being so stubborn and independent.

"Umm Oliver can I ask you something?"

"Wow. The valedictorian asking for my help? This is-."

"Just shut up Oliver…" My ears drooped down as I said.

"Now you're reconsidering?"

"No no! Please, I actually need to ask you something!" I begged.

"Ok buck. What do you want from me?"

"Umm… do you have any suggestions for me about jobs?" I asked shyly.

"Ok Jumps, what are you good at doing?"

"Uhh… shooting, fighting, running, hacking, writing… and um driving, hunting, cooking and uhhh… I think that's it…" I said in embarrassment.

"That sounds like police work." He said flatly.

"Police?" But then I thought about it. Police work didn't sound too bad, after all it did fit me pretty well thanks to Oliver.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Oliver, I never even thought of that." I said in content.

"Well what do you know? I'm giving the valedictorian something he didn't."

"When do you ever shut up?" I jokingly said.

"Ok, so you want to work for the police?" He asked in a serious manner.

"Well yeah, it's like the only job that I could ever qualify in."

"What makes you so confident about joining the police force Jumps?"

"I can outclass every officer in the force, you've seen me spar in the Savannah, have you?"

"Definitely the physical stuff, but what about writing reports and such?"

"I've written over a thousand reports for our missions Oliver…"

"Okay, maybe I doubted you Jumps… just be careful out there…"

"Don't worry about a single thing. I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn as always buck. Anyways I gotta get back on duty. Fangblade's order."

"Tell the wolf I said hi."

"Gotcha. I'll call you when I can."

"Same."

Oliver then hung up on me, and I read the clock.

 **4:57 PM**

Damn, time passed by real fast…

When I got up from my chair, I immediately felt drained from my long conversation with Oliver. My eyes grew heavy, my legs felt sleepy, and my head felt like it had been hit like a rock. I went towards my bedroom, attempting to collapse on to the mattress. It felt comfy as usual. As soon as I relaxed and closed my eyes, everything for today ended.

 **Hello fellow readers! First official chapter for this fanfic (hooray). I made the ending pretty lame but hopefully it didn't sound too bad :/. I hope you guys had a wonderful day. ~Peace.**


End file.
